


I Want to Believe

by Mr_E_See



Category: Coffee Talk (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No beta I just die in general, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_E_See/pseuds/Mr_E_See
Summary: Freya decides to spend her night being just as nosy as usual.
Relationships: The Barista & Freya (Coffee Talk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Want to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be real I belted this out over the course of two overnight shifts with nothing to do just to get it out of my head. I am very much still in the "Force words onto page and stop overthinking" part of getting back to writing, especially with Current Events.

Freya was a woman on a quest. One that if she succeeded in, would grant her a leg up on a certain smooth talking, halo shining, coffee monger. Her plan? Foolproof. Impossible to be seen by even the most nosy spy. One that would let her tease her favorite barista about being a really lousy time traveler. She walked to the door with confidence only granted by those who were utterly committed to winging it. _Can't be a bad idea if I have no idea in the first place._

Everyone turned to the ring of the bell but only the man behind the counter greeted her with a bright smile and a momentary twinkle of light from the ring bobbing gently above his head. “You're unusually late Freya,” Gidaiel, Gi to his regulars, said as his customers settled back into their previous conversations. “You've been here opening to close ever since you started on your next book.”

Freya smiled at her target and took quick notes. _Dark skin, check. Short braids, check. Being way too tall, check. Yep, literally nothing has changed about him, still no mysterious time warp changes. Yet._ She sat down at the counter and plopped her notebook and phone on the bar. “Well maybe I wanted to try writing someplace else first, or maybe I wanted a break. Afraid you might have lost your best and longest customer to some other shop that's open at night?”

Gi laughed. “Well you either couldn't find a new shop, or you couldn't help coming back anyway. Looks like I have nothing to worry about.” He turned and grabbed a cup, ignoring her flat look, and quickly looked over his ingredients. “Got a couple new things in, could whip something new up to help relax if you're really on a break.”

 _No slip ups so far,_ Freya noted. “Actually, you got anything to really help me focus? On a break, buuuuuuuut if you got some new secret weapon back there I have to try it out first.” If she was going to catch this guy in the act of messing up, she'd need all the help she could get. They both smiled as, unbeknownst to him, he prepared the cup that would certainly lead to his downfall.

* * *

_Minute 15_ : “Five ginger teas to go. Enjoy!”

* * *

_Minute 45_ : “Rachel? She usually has a dark chocolate, but if you want I have some things that I can add to make it something just for you.”

* * *

_Hour 1, Minute 35_ : “It's the full moon tonight, so the 'hot werewolf' won't be here today. No, I don't think I can pass on your number to him, sorry.”

* * *

_Hour 2, Minute 50_ : “I know a few pizza places that are still open, but at this hour you're better off with this one.”

* * *

_Hour 3, Minute 28_ : “No, Baileys is one of my usual customers, not a drink I serve. Sorry about the rumor though.”

* * *

She quickly realized that maybe she should have had a plan in case none of the people she more than passingly knew actually showed. Of all the “Regulars”, only she seemed to be here today. This left the shop with a rotating cast of teens and twenty somethings checking out the coffee shop frequented by whoever they were following online. And to be frank, she was glad! More people showing up to Coffee Talk was great, Gi deserved the business and who knows who out there might end up needing this place like she did. But this made actually figuring out when Gi forgets his time leaping way harder than it should! You cant hear whats a mental whiff if every conversation was either a quick order or a question about the drink menu. And after 4 hours of takeout orders and teens questioning the angel about which drink was what, Freya was sure she had strained both her ears and her brain beyond mortal limits and decided to rest her head on the counter.

“Your Bedchamber for take out to help you reset.” Freya stirred back to reality to see Gi setting a ToGo cup in front of her. “And I think next time I should give you something a little more Secret and less Weapon for your break.”

With a defeated sigh, she took the cup and gathered her stuff. “Yeah, well next time I think I'll just get back to work. Thanks again.” She gave a small wave as Gi's smile seemed to follow her out the door. Next time she would just wait for him to slip up randomly like usual.

It wasn't until she was falling asleep that she realized she hadn't actually placed an order for takeout.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is my Barista an Angel? Because there is aliens and succubi running around so I decided I want my Barista to be an angel, its that simple.


End file.
